So you met a youtuber!
by CherrieKittie
Summary: You just met a youtuber, but have no idea what to do but fangirl? This should help.Even through there is no help for my horrible summaries. Contains Deadlox/OC and maybe Jerome/OC. ON HIATUS,I MIGHT DELETE IT!
1. Meeting

**So you met a youtuber!**

**A guide on how to survive when living with a youtuber. Also a guide on how to become their girlfriend. (*Squeals*)**

* * *

**Chapter one:Meeting.**

* * *

**Welcome to "So you met a youtuber!" This is a step-by-step guide on what to do and what not to do!**

**Step one: Meeting the youtuber!**

**Remember. Keep your confidence,stand your ground. Don't be too harsh on him/her (Most likely him since you are probably going to use a male youtuber) or you might anger them/scare them! The first impression is always important; you don't want the cute/cool youtuber you like to run away,move away, and NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU. AGAIN.**

**For example, I'm going to use my OCs Tom and Jett. Before you read, Tom is a girl. **

"Tom for the love of- Go get the door!" Jett yelled. This is basically my life.

Let me introduce myself,since you know nothing about me except my name. (Be careful not to break the fourth wall.) I'm Tom, the kid with the weird name. It's just Tom, no surname. Just Tom. So remember that. I have dull grey eyes with a hint of green. My hair is somewhere inbetween brown and black. I'm somewhat tall. Not the Slenderman type of tall, but not the shortie shorty pants either.

"Tom!" Jett screeched. Jett was my best friend. She had jet black eyes and dark hair. I dragged myself to the door lazily and unlocked it. "Pizza delivery!" The girl said, left the box in front of me and ran as fast as she could. I sighed and picked it up. "Jett,catch!" I shrieked jokingly at my unsuspecting friend. She jolted up and took the pizza. "I HAVEN'T EATEN IN AGES!" She yelled and ran to the kitchen. As you might know. We aren't exactly the richest people in this town. And Jett doesn't want me to go killing people for money just yet. And there was another knock. ANOTHER!

"Open the door!" She yelled. I crawled to the door,exhausted. I was on the computer- my computer I had when I was thirteen -all night long. I opened the door. And once again, it wasn't who Jett hoped. But it was Bob. My worst enemy from school, from kindergarten, from even when I was a baby."Hey-" He said, but before he could say the nickname I kicked him in the crotch. The mention of the nickname triggers my memories, and bad stuff happens. He easily got up."Oooh, look. Computer. I'll take that." He smiled. And before I could stop him, or before he could run away with my computer,the door opened. "Hey,I'm home!" Someone yelled. Bob tried running past him,but the person stopped him. The computer fell from his hands, and I barely caught it.

Bob managed to break out. I picked up a brick and hit him in the back. "THAT'S WHAT YOU FUCKIN' GET!" I yelled at him and walked back inside. "Smooth." Jett complimented. "Now, meet our new roommate." I turned around to see a brown haired boy. He was a bit taller than me and Jett. His eyes were brown with a tad bit of headphones that he always wore were,of course, on his head. His outfit consisted of black sneakers with purple shoelaces, grey trousers and a white shirt. You would have to be either blind or a 3-year-old not to know who is he.

I choked on my own spit wile Jett rolled on the floor, squealing. Yeah, some people expected Jett to be the more badass one. Let's just say... Erm...

"Hello.I'm Ty." He said calmly. "Tom. Nice to meet you." I coughed and gasped for air. "Sounds badass, since you're a girl. All the ones I met so far have names like Emerald or Aiko or something. Hey, does your name have a meaning?"

"Well, it twin. I think."

Jett was fangirling and screaming in the meanwhile. "Calm down Jett!" I yelled. "You _always _fangirl!" Ty unpacked his stuff and sat down on the couch soon after. "What,no TV?" He asked. I sighed. "Not everyone has money." Deadlox looked around. "Gee,you don't have much. Do you wanna go buy one later?"

Buy a TV? Was he gonna give us money... To buy... A... TV?

**Now, right in this moments, girls like Tom who still didn't get fangirly will ****_at least smile. _****You aren't a fictional character that doesn't show emotions. Okay, maybe you are but let's get back to our point. Everyone shows emotions at least once in their life. If you get fangirly, don't worry, it's a natural reaction. **

**But remember- Don't do anything that the youtuber doesn't like. In example. Don't tell Sky that you like squids, don't tell Jerome that swords are better or that you like eating vile creatures.**

**AND DON'T EVER SCREAM AND SQUEAL. Jett did that. And that just made Deadlox think: **

**"Is... Is she... Squealing?"**

**"And... You're making me live with her..."**

**"Don't... Do dis... Dood..."**

**SO DON'T. EVER. Unless you're joking.**

**Let's move on to deadlox, Tom and Jett in the store looking for a TV. **

"I like this one!"

"This one's better."

Ty and Tom derped around behind Jett. Then they saw a restaurant. The text on it was: "Today's special: Fish"

"BUT FIAAASH!" Ty joked while Tom laughed.

"FIASH!"

"FYASH!"

"FLUSH!"

Suddenly, Jett snapped. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

There was a silence inbetween the three. That cause the whole store to shut up. Finally, one girl yelled.

"She was yelling at Deadlox! SHE MUST DIE!"

That caused a fangirl stampede. They ran after Jett while Tom and Ty continued with their Fiash jokes.

**Also, another pro tip. NEVER yell at the youtuber in front of girls. Because at least one of them will try to kill you. **

**Coming up next: Fitting in.**


	2. Fitting in

**So you met a youtuber!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fitting in.**

* * *

**In this chapter, you will learn how to make the youtuber feel at home in his new home or something?**

**And I will make an alternate chapter for dis.**

**Also I'll be introducing_ a new girl. Who has been renamed, A LOT._**

* * *

Jett barely made it to the TV store where Tom and Ty were. She was expecting to see the two of them talking about her, but was proven wrong when she saw a girl next to them. She had long brown hair with curls at the end. She was wearing dark green shorts,a purple shirt, and some old sneakers. She was laughing at every joke Ty made (A/N: Who doesn't? In my opinion, Ty makes great jokes.)

**The first step to make the youtuber feel safe with you or vice versa, is to be yourself. Okay, maybe you could add a little bit of kindness. But not too much. To make it simple, there are five rules. The first is?**

She ran towards the three. Just as she was about to slap the girl, she overheard Ty asking for her name. He got a firm response. "Kaia Winter"

"How is it read?" Ty asked. Kaia smiled. "Read just like it's written. Kaia. Not with a j or a y,with an i."

**Never slap**

"What a stupid name" Jett mumbled. Kaia's name meant pure in some language. While she's stuck with a guy's name and is expected to be badass. Like Jett didn't hate her enough,Kaia made a joke too. "Hey, you know that song 'I will not bow'?" She asked Ty. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm a fan of the band. So when someone asks me what's my favorite season, I yell..." Kaia stopped a bit before yellng. "FALL!"

**The girl**

Ty laughed. That angered Jett. She lost her temper, walked up to Kaia and bitch-slapped her. Kaia was left shocked, and for the first time in his life (Or this fanfiction), Ty was honestly mad. He didn't show it in the store because the staff wouldn't like having to pull him out of the store. He silently walked out of the mall, Kaia and Tom following him. Jett ran after them too, don't ask why. Kaia was still shocked. Just as she was about to say something to Ty, he started yelling at Jett.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY F-ING IDEA WHAT DID YOU DO?"

**He**

"Chillax,Lox! It's only one girl!" Jett said, shivering a bit at his angry tone. Ty,in response,proceeded yelling. "I WAS GOING TO INVITE HER OVER TO LIVE WITH US! BUT DUE TO YOUR SHORT TEMPER, THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY SHE'S GOING TO!"

"Ty-" She was abruptly cut off. "I TRIED MAKING LIVING WITH _YOU, _A RABID FANGIRL THAT TRIES TO RAPE ME IN MY SLEEP, LESS PAINFUL! BUT NO! YOU WON'T BE WITH ME, 'CAUSE OF OTHER FANGIRLS, BUT I CAN'T BE WIH ANYONE ELSE BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO! HOW MUCH BULLSHIT DO I HAVE TO TAKE BEFORE I CAN BE HAPPY?"

"...You were going to invite me to live with you?" Kaia whispered. Ty nodded and continued his screeching. "I HAD A CHANCE, TO GET A GIRLFRIEND AND BE HAPPY,I HAD A CHANCE! BUT NO, WHY WOULD I BE HAPPY? WELL, IF I CAN'T BE WITH HER, I GUESS I'LL QUIT MY YOUTUBE CAREER JUST TO BE WITH YOU!"

**Probably likes.**

Ty was now furious. Jett scowled. "You were planning to invite her? Come on, SHE'S THIRTEEN FOR THE LOVE OF-" Kaia cut her off. "Technically, I'm sixteen. Just don't question it. I'm here on a vacation, but I might move in with Ty when... Ehm... _If _my relatives let me." Jett was now as angry as Ty. "Who said you were going to move in,bitch? You don't deserve him."

All of sudden,Kaia punched Jett in the face. "I refuse." Ty and Tom looked at her. She punched Jett again. "I refuse to be the one being picked on. I refuse to be the weak one. I've been the weak one my whole life, but no more of that. I won't be manipulated by you. I refuse." Jett hurled a rock she found at Kaia, who shielded herself with her arms and spat on Jett. "Stay the fuck away from me. I can kill you if I wanted to. And I'm not afraid to."

"Let's not get too egoistic here,whore!" Jett said and kicked her in the crotch.

"CATFIGHT!" Tom yelled and took a few photos. Ty snapped back to his normal, caring self. "Tom, what are you doing? One of them might get hurt!"

"Chill,dude! Jett knows how to fight!"

"But what about Kaia?"

"Uh... Kaiwho?"

Ty facepalmed and tried to get Kaia off Jett. Of course, he tried to get _Kaia _off because even through she might be silent and shy-

Kaia: HEY!

Don't break the fourth wall!

-Even through she might be silent and shy, she was way more violent. That was proven right when Kaia slammed Jett into a wall. Ty looked at her, shocked. "I'm going now." She muttered and quickly left while Jett got up,barely. "I WON!" Jett yelled after her. With that, Kaia's eyes turned blood red. She ran towards Jett in a swift motion and punched her in the jaw. Obviously, Kaia was pissed off by her statement. Unlike most of the people, she wasn't _sad _when they offended her. She was _annoyed._

**Because it's one in... What, 1000, chance that she has a split personality that _can't wait _to rip your face off.**

After Kaia threw three more punches, she realized what she just did and ran away while Tom tried to help Jett. Ty ran after Kaia, but Tom grabbed his shoulder. "You're going... With that bitch? Don't you see what did she do? That slut broke Jett's jaw! Think about it, if you go with her,she'll dump you in no time! With that look, she could be kissing another guy right now! But you can stay with _us,_the badass chicks,whose name doesn't mean "Pure" or "Princess"-"

Ty cut her off. "No, Kaia's the badass chick. SHE had the bravery to stand up to Jett. She was strong enough to defeat her. She, didn't give up. What did _you _do, "badass chicks"? One of you stood there, too scared to defend her friend, while the other was losing the fight she entered because of her SKY-HIGH-EGO!"

Jett glared daggers at him. "I'm going with Kaia, and she's moving in. Either she moves in with us, or _I leave..."_

**Next chapter! STARTING YOUR OWN YOUTUBE CHANNEL!**


End file.
